


Family of The Void

by Oreli (FuckingSadBoi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Politics, Princes & Princesses, Roleplay, Roleplaying Book, Royalty, Shapeshifting, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/Oreli
Summary: Welcome to the Void Empire. Please make sure to bundle up, be polite, and avoid any void dragons! They are vicious!On this tour of our glorious Empire, your going to get to seeeverything.(Oneshots based off roleplays. If you have any specific requests to roleplay, please comment them!)





	Family of The Void

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by Gremmllin, crossposted on wattpad (@ is their name). This originally started as a simple roleplay and expanded into it's own universe! So buckle up, sit tight, and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Void Empire. Please enjoy your stay!
> 
> ~~starting with some sibling banter :)~~

The throne room. It was quite impressive, really, if not empty. In the room sat there were two silver thrones, though they didn't belong to the people who sat in them. Twins. Their grey skin shone in the light of the stars, pointed ears twitching in the perpetual cold. 

“Do not let your soul be tainted, Nikko” The words spoken were quiet, and were meant only for the one who had spoken them. He was intimidating, with large scars running down his face. Golden bedclothes hung loosely off him. Large horns came from his head, making his siblings’ own look like stubs. His head was in his hands, curly hair falling everywhere.

“Their voices beckon you to wreak havoc. But you must prevail, Nikko. You are the mighty. You must be strong”

“But even the strong must fall at some point. Give in Nikko, it is only a matter of time. may as well be now” Nikko’s head shot up at the sharp response from his twin. They looked much younger than Nikko, messy dark hair sticking up and round glasses framing their face. They had a blank expression on their face, emotions hidden behind a mask.

"I must not give in, Gremmllin. I am the greatest amongst us, I will not falter. But I want to. I am not as strong as you think. Please, aether above, save me from these demons” Weakness showed in Nikko’s voice. That was bad, and the spark that lit up in Gremmllin’s eyes only proved it. They paused, with a tilted head, before replying.

“It is not the Demons that pull you down, rather it is your own want for it. Your own desires that tempt you, no otherworldly force,” their voice had grown sweet, comforting. It was nice and soft, like a down feathered mattress.

“My desire is a tossed dice. At the moment the only clarity I have in myself is the truth of lies. But if I persist, if I survive another day pure, I shall be one with the holy” Nikko’s voice had taken another change, this time strained, and a bit reserved. Gremmllin considered this change and spoke again. Their own white bedclothes silently swayed as they readjusted their position on the hard throne. A small head peaked around a corner, and they ushered the cat onto their lap.

“You won't survive. The temptation of it will overcome you” Their sweet voice was blunt, and its shine started to lose appeal. They stroked the cat gently.

“That is yet to be seen. Until the day damnation overtakes my soul, I shall rest with the weary in the land of the pure,” his voice was much stronger now, more guarded. Gremmllin noticed this, and tensed slightly. The cat received more pets.

“You will never be pure. The temptation will bring your downfall. The only way is to cleanse yourself of the temptation, give in,” Sickly sweet, honey dripping down a blade. Gremmllin’s voice could have cut through a weak mind like it was jello. But Nikko was not a weak mind. He continues, calm and collected, and yet the words he spoke were laced with venom.

“Maybe not. But if I fall, it will surely not be at the hands of you. I will fall with my soul still my own. I don't make deals with the Devil, brother. If you wish to continue this brainless argument over my purity, continue it on my deathbed where I may just be foolish enough to trust you,” Nikko’s gaze falls over to his brothers, who’s sickly smile falters for a split second, like a ripple on a pond before they regain their composure.

“The deal you make does not need to be with the Devil. I am merely looking out for you. The Holy will never accept you, so long as you have greed clouding your soul. Your downfall will not be by my hands, but by your own if you continue do follow this path. I wish for you to fall no more than you do, brother. I am merely trying to lend you a hand, and you have swatted it away without a second thought” The 16-year old went quiet with those words, however the volume didn’t hinder the effect the words hissed at their twin had. Nikko stood from his seat, and paused before he left.

“You are family, and for that reason alone your head will not be displayed on a spike for our citizens to see. If you try to undermine me again, brother, I will not be so merciful.”

He begins to head towards the doors of the throne room, and the guards pull them open. He calls over his shoulder one last thing.

“You call your disrespect concern and expect me to fall for it. I am far smarter than you believe, Gremm. The path I take is the best one for the future of our kingdom.” and with that, the heavy door to the throne room shut, leaving Gremmllin and their cat in stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
